Here's A Quarter
by Scar of Mine
Summary: Sylvia cheats on Dallas again, but this time is different... Dallas and Sylvia songfic oneshot.  It's kinda short but I hope ya'll like it anyway.  Rated for Dally's mouth and, well, just Dally's mouth.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders…only my OCs.**

**So this is a little one shot songfic I put together a little while ago. It's kinda short but I hope ya'll like it all the same. I actually have a picture I drew for it but I haven't put it up on ****Deviantart**** yet. Dallas may be a little OCC, but I tried to make him sound normal-ish, I don't know if I succeed though. The song is 'Here's a Quarter, Call Someone Who Cares' by Travis Tritt.**

**Please review….I love them but no mean flames…constructive criticism only…thank you.**

"Please Dally?" Sylvia pleaded with me for the fortieth time tonight. I'd caught her with fucking Chris Jones, in bed mind you, about an hour ago at Buck's Place. As soon as I'd found her I slammed the door open and walked back downstairs. Yeah, I had been in the cooler for the past week but come on! This happens every fucking time! I'm sick of it and I'm done, so being the ass that I am I took my ring back from that slutty broad.

"No." I stated sharply, we were outside of Buck's at the moment, I was on the steps actually, and she was begging me to take her back. She usually didn't do this, but I guess she could tell this time was different because usually I ask for the ring back, but tonight I'd grabbed it right off her hand.

"But Dallas…I love you and you know that," she said, looking at me with her best sexy face. Usually that would've worked but I was sick of this bitch. Just then, I heard a new song starting to play on the jukebox inside of Buck's…

_You say you were wrong to ever leave me alone  
>Now you're sorry, you're lonesome and scared<br>And you say you'd be happy if I you could just come back home  
>Well, here's a quarter, call someone who cares <em>

"Dallas? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Sylvia screeched, but I wasn't paying attention. I was listening to the song, it was one that Rox always talked about and I'd even heard her sing it a couple of times.

_Call someone who'll listen, or might give a damn  
>Maybe one of your sordid affairs<br>But don't you come 'round here handin' me none of your lies  
>Here's a quarter, call someone who cares<br>_

I absentmindedly stuck my hand into my pocket and felt around the random coins for the biggest one I had. Sylvia was still screaming at me, but honestly, she could've been a gentle breeze blowing for all I heard at the moment.

_Girl, I thought what we had could never turn bad  
>So your leavin' caught me unaware<br>But the fact is you've run...girl, that can't be undone  
>So here's a quarter, call someone who cares <em>

As my hand fumbled around in my pocket I thought of the words Rox had spoken to me a so many times after I'd gotten outta the cooler that I'd forgot when it started. _'She's cheated on you again, Dallas, you know it and so does all of us in the gang. Especially me, I've seen how she is and she don't care about you, she just like's using you. You need to dump her sorry ass and find a good girl, or as good as you can get, that won't cheat on you and may help you clean up your act. Since you won't let me help…' _I never listened to her until now, standing in the florescent light of Buck's sign, looking down at my never-again-off-again-on-again girlfriend. I knew what to do, and you know how I love to add insult to injury.

Call someone who'll listen, or might give a damn  
>Maybe one of your sordid affairs<br>But don't you come 'round here handin' me none of your lies  
>Here's a quarter, call someone who cares<p>

"DALLAS? WILL YOU TALK TO ME?" Sylvia screamed like a banshee again and I just about went down and slapped her bitchy face but I didn't. I smirked my trademark smirk and pulled my hand out of my pocket, showing a lone quarter. I set the quarter onto my thumb and flipped it as I sang along to the last line of my new favorite song.

_"Yeah, here's a quarter, call someone who cares"_


End file.
